


Confidence boost.

by ii_Rose



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Colorblind GeorgeNotFound, DNF, Dream has Depression, Jealous GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Parties, Tags Are Fun, angsty, cokehead!dream, dream has an eating disorder(?), george can't handle his drinks, sapnap cares for dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_Rose/pseuds/ii_Rose
Summary: Dream didn’t know how he got in such a mentally shitty state. He was currently sitting at his desk, just staring. Blinking at times, but not even mentally there. Nothing came in, nor out of his head as his eyes burned from the lack of sleep as he blinked in and out of existing. His eyes burned as the screen shined back at him, blinding him just as a thought came into his head, and they started to pick at the thought._________________________THIS WAS A VENT FIC! PLEASE BE NICE ABOUT IT!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	Confidence boost.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. as said in the summary, this was a vent fic, i wrote it after a break up, and i was having suicidal thoughts, and doing self harm at the time, so it holds a soft spot in my heart. i've debated uploading it for a weeks now, and said fuck it!
> 
> 2\. warnings ; there is drinking, ED, and hinted substance abuse in this fic- as someone who hasn't abused a substance in my life, and is basing this off stories i've read of people who do, if something is off lemme know!
> 
> 3\. i don't plan on resuming this, it's just going to stay as a short!

Dream didn’t know how he got in such a mentally shitty state. He was currently sitting at his desk, just staring. Blinking at times, but not even mentally there. Nothing came in, nor out of his head as his eyes burned from the lack of sleep as he blinked in and out of existing. His eyes burned as the screen shined back at him, blinding him just as a thought came into his head, and they started to pick at the thought.

When did he last shower? Three days ago. Why? Sapnap literally forced him. _Literally_. The memory started to play back in his head, still fresh on his mind since of how recent it was.

_Sapnap had dragged him half asleep and slipped him into the tub as he tuned on the ice-cold water to spray on him. He yelped “What the fuck?—” Dream stared at the raven-haired boy who just grabbed a shampoo bottle, pouring it on the dark blonde waves that were falling into his face. “You look like shit, and I’m tired of it.” Dream blinked, trying to process what was happening around him. He was still waking, freezing cold as ice shot from the shower head at him, piercing his skin and going straight to his bones. “Wash the fuck up, and you’re eating dinner tonight.” Dream paused “But-“ Sapnap glared at him as he walked out._

He didn’t deserve Sapnap. He didn’t, and he knew this. It’s not like it was hard to see, Sapnap would come home from going to friends or partying to him just absent mindedly sitting on the couch, the lack of dishes showing the fact he hadn’t eaten anything. Sapnap would angrily throw a chocolate bar at him and watched him eat it. Sapnap watched him crumble slowly, after the break ups.

This time, it was a cheerleader. Two months. He was pathetic, and that was obvious. He felt empty, and he didn’t know why. The start of love would make him soar, feel so happy—actually _alive_ but then, you realize that love isn’t something that lasts forever. It’s something that will end, and will end in a burning war, or a peaceful retreat. There was no in between. He hated that, why can’t people just suck it up, fuck, leave- and be happy? Why did humans need love?- Sure, he was a hopeless romantic when he was in love, but in all honesty- He didn’t believe in soul mates. He didn’t believe in true loves kisses, or happy ever afters. Maybe it was because he was a child of two divorces, both ending in a bloody war that left scars on both parties, physical, and mental.

He sighed, ripping himself from the chair he sat at for 8 hours straight daily, stumbling when he got light-headed. “Fuck..” Dream held his head, leaning against the desk as the world around him spun quickly, making him feel like his insides flipped. He sniffled, standing up once the spinning slowed to the point he could stumble to the bathroom. He put his long arm out, catching himself on the wall as he leaned on it as he traveled to door of his room. He opened the door, surprised not to see Sapnap on the other side. Then he remembered the boy went off to a frat party, and he was grateful he was alone. It meant he didn’t need to suck it up and stand tall as he weakly staggered to the bathroom in the hallway. He pushed the door open with his weight, shutting it behind him as he turned to the mirror.

He stared at the stranger in the mirror. They were still sun-kissed, mostly because he had football practice, and still did it. They were thinner than what he remembered being, their blonde curls had fallen in their face, hiding the glassy green eyes that stared at him. He shivered. When did he get this bad..? He peeled the shirt from his back, and then the sweatpants as he stumbled to the shower. He didn’t have the strength to stand in the shower, so he just started it and sat on the floor of the tub. He felt empty, the wine from last night had no effect on him now that he was in the shower. He raked his fingers through his clumped up wet golden locks, grabbing the shampoo and he poured it into his hand.

After his shower, he dressed himself in an emerald, green shirt, and black jeans. Simple. His staggering was worsened by the alcohol in his system, but it was mostly caused by lack of sleep, hydration, food, and substances in his system. He raked his fingers through his drying hair, putting it in a ponytail as he walked out the bathroom. He made his way back to his room, taking his phone quickly. Dream tapped a contact, his fingers fluttering over the screen as he typed. _‘what’s the address to the party?’_ His phone dinged, ‘ _it’s the same one as last time dude, it’s the one rich chick holding it too’_ Dream hummed, putting his phone in his jean pocket. He walked to the door, grabbing his jacket next to it as he walked out of his room. His feet carried him down the stairs and to the kitchen. He forced himself to have at least something in his stomach, since he couldn’t even remember the last time he ate, let alone thing. He made himself toast with butter, gagging as he tried forcing it down. He ate one slice and gave up after almost vomiting the other when he started to lift it.

He made his way to the door, sliding his boots on. He stood, putting a hand to head to try and steady the spinning of the world around him. He stood up fully, walking out the building quickly. His feet carried him on auto pilot as he stood in the soft moon light, walking along the pavement. His steps slowed as he reached the house in question. People were outside, some drinking from glass bottles, some from solo cups, some smoking, some just standing there with others chatting. Dream’s element was being alone. And if not that, with Sapnap. He sighed, walking up the steps and into the house.

It had a make-shift rainbow disco light in the living room, and music was playing at max volume on what every kind of shitty speakers they had in the living room and kitchen. He sighed, pushing the strands of hair that fell into his face out of the way as he just stood still, scanning the sea of college students til he saw a raven-haired boy, and a burnet with glasses on his head, in his fluffy hair. He smirked to himself as he walked over.

“Hey,” Dream looked down at them, they were about the same height, the raven-haired boy, Sapnap, was a few inches taller than George, the burnet. Sapnap always made show of it by leaning on the other’s shoulder, despite them being basically the same height as his own. Sapnap grinned “Look who finally came,” George looked over, flashing him a soft smile. Dream returned it with a lopsided grin, leaning against the counter the two were by.

The kitchen was almost empty, other than them, and two girls, one, who was mixing a drink, and the other who was trying to grab a bottle to drink. Dream just walked over, grabbing the drink the male was reaching for on the top shelf, and handed it to him. Sapnap glanced to George, who was trying to hide his jealously. “Thank you-“ Dream nodded “Mhm,” Dream walked back, sitting on the counter. “She _kind of_ hot not gonna lie-“ Sapnap grinned at Dream, who only scoffed “All yours,” Dream grabbed one of the bottles of wine on counter he was sitting on and taking a swig. “I don’t trust you on your own for tonight, so for once my pants are staying on-“ Sapnap laughed a bit, while Dream just rolled his eyes “I’m not some fucking baby you have to watch, and there’s always George-“ George looked up at his name being called from his phone “Hm?-“ Sapnap just laughed, “See- doesn’t pay attention-“ George shoved the raven haired boy’s arms off his shoulder, rolling his eyes “Yeah sure, all you want is to get in peoples pants, at least I come to actually be with people.” Dream hummed, agreeing with the British burnet. “Oh, come _on_ Dream’s guilt too-“ George glanced over to Dream, who just shrugged as he tipped the bottle of cheap red wine back to chug it. He did so, some of the blood red liquid dripping down his chin as he did so. George looked back to his phone, going back to playing his game quietly. Dream ran his tongue over his teeth, smirking at George who stared at him. George flushed silently, grabbing the bottle from the blonde and copying what he did, or at least tried. He got a few sips in before he put the bottle down, coughing lightly. He wiped his mouth, the red wine dripping down his chin. Dream wheezed, smiling as Sapnap just chuckled, shaking his head lightly at the sight. “I have a chick waiting on me-“ Sapnap put his phone in his pocket after glancing at it. He pushed off the wall he was leaning on, winking at George as he walked out of the kitchen. George handed the bottle back to Dream, who took it. “It’s cute, you can barely drink- when you do, you get drunk off your ass.” Dream tipped the bottle back, drinking it again. George huffed, his cheeks flushing as he watched the man in front of him in silence. Dream smirked under the boy’s watch, lowering the bottle to his lap. “Y’know, photos last longer,” George huffed, getting up off the wall across the boy. Dream slid down, walking to the boy.

His head was buzzing, and he was warm from the drink that fueled his confidence. Maybe not just the drink, the other substances in his blood stream did too, but he didn’t give a shit. He walked up to George, gently grabbing his chin. “ _George.._ ” George stared up at him, feeling his own face got increasingly red as the male’s breath fanned on his face lightly. His lungs deflated and he almost stumbled forward but held his ground. “D-Dream-“ George croaked back; his voice was a mere mumble from embarrassment. Dream smirked, gently grabbing the boy’s jaw to tilt upwards towards him because the height difference. Dream was still craning his head down despite the boy looking straight up at him. Dream grinned at the way the smaller boy shrank, giving into the taller boy. Dream’s breath fanned the brit’s lips, and the brit could swear he could taste the cheap wine from his breath alone. George stared past the boy, over his shoulder- at the wall, on the ground- anywhere but Dream. The taller boy moved closer, blocking the smaller boy’s vision with his face.

George stared at him, taking in the extra small details of the taller man’s face. He had specks of darker gold and brown in his honey yellow eyes. He knew they were green, but the fact that only he saw the honey color of his eyes made him happy. The eyes were his, and his alone. Alone he could see them. And he wanted to keep it that way. His cheeks were tinted a yellow, most likely from blush. The blush was either from the drink in his hand that tinted his breath, or embarrassment. And George really, really doubted it was embarrassment. He swallowed, staring at the golden orbs that stared at him. They softened at his nervousness, and the man smirked. “ _You’re so easy..”_ George whimpered softly, staring up at the man. He felt small, helpless- but in a good way. He knew if he said stop, Dream would, he’d do anything George said. Dream **_grinned_** at the whimper, tilting his head up more so their lips were at the same level. “ _So fucking easy..”_. Dream closed the gap, George melting under him as their lips bit at each other with a burning hunger neither could explain, but the other being next to them was light lighter fluid being poured on a flame.

Dream pulled back, grinning down at the smaller boy who looked dazed, lips parted slightly as he stared at the man with a confused, yet lustful look in his eyes as red colored his features.

**Author's Note:**

> i plan on making more vent fics, and may or may not upload them here, to this fic, or making it's own series!


End file.
